The Slender Man
by sammopanda
Summary: A horror story about Emily who stays home alone when her parents or on a trip.


**CHAPTER1_**

"Spring break," Emily shouted as she entered the house. The last day of school has past and Emily was really excited. Her mom was making dinner and her stepdad was, as always, reading the paper.  
"Don't think you're done working because you still have to pack," Her mum said. "your brother is already packed." Emily and her family were going on a road trip to Las Vegas. They were leaving at 1am that night.

"Yeah well he didn't have school today." Emily have always been irritated if her parents pointed out her brother did something better than her. And that is a lot. It was obvious that they loved Mitch, her brother, more than her. He is in fact smarter than her and has accomplished more than she has accomplished in her life. Mitch is 15. One year younger than Emily.  
She threw her bag in the corner of the kitchen and went to her bedroom. As she entered her room she immediately threw herself on the bed. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was lay on her bed and Skype with her boyfriend. But she had to pack. She sighed and got back to business.

"Emily, dinner!" her mum called. She could already smell meat. _Meatloaf_ _?_ she thought to herself. But as she came downstairs it turned out to be spaghetti. "How could I think it was meatloaf?" she said to herself.  
"I don't know honey. You want some water?" her mum suddenly interfered. Emily didn't know her mum heard her. She was talking to herself again; It's a thing that she often did but couldn't control. As they enjoyed their spaghetti, they talked about their upcoming trip to Las Vegas. Emily actually didn't want to go on a road trip with her parents. She rather wanted to stay home and invite her boyfriend over instead of driving thousands of miles with her annoying brother and her frustrated mother. She talked about it with her mum and Chris, her stepdad, but they wanted to spend time together as a happy family. Emily didn't like the term "happy family". She found that she was old enough to make her own decisions. Therefore her decision was to stay home. But her parents didn't approve. And eventually she had no choice when it came to debating with her parents.

**CHAPTER2_**

"Em, are you done packing?" Chris asked from downstairs.  
"Yes." Emily had packed everything in two large brown suitcases. "I'm bringing them downstairs now." Emily carried the cases downstairs. One in each hand. She took one step down and immediately tripped and tumbled off the stairs. Her mother heard the loud bang and immediately ran into the hallway. "Emily! Are you alright?" she said shocked as she ran to her daughter and fell on her knees right next to her. Emily was lying on the ground. Her suitcases had fallen open and her clothes were spread all over the place.  
"My foot hurts so bad," Emily moaned as she tried to sit upright.  
"It's swollen!" her mum noticed. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."  
Chris and Mitch just arrived at the scene with ice and a pillow to put under her head. When they calmed Emily down, they all carried her to the car. Cynthia, her mother, immediately drove her to the hospital. Emily, who was still in pain, couldn't believe this happened right before the trip. They all couldn't believe it.

**CHAPTER3_**

"Can I write my name on it?" Emily and her mum just came home from the hospital. Emily's foot was in a cast. She also received some awesome pink crutches to make the picture complete.  
"No it's not dry yet," Emily answered to her brother.  
"Does it still hurt?" Chris asked as he sat down next to her. Emily gave him a dubious look.  
"I'm still on a lot of painkillers," she said. "Well you got what you wanted right? You're not going on a road trip with a broken foot," Mitch noted. "You think I did this on purpose? I can't help that I broke my foot." Emily was afraid that someone would actually think she did it on purpose. "I'm not crazy," she completed.  
"No one is crazy and of course you didn't do it on purpose," her mum interrupted as she came back from the kitchen with a cup of tea. "I'm sorry that I can't come, mum."  
"You're sorry for breaking your foot? Emily don't be. Now take your crutches and come with me to the kitchen to arrange some stuff." Her mum helped her up. They sat down at the kitchen table and chatted about when Emily had to take her medication, what she had to do in the household, that It's important to set the alarm every night, etc.  
her mum said that Grandma was going to pay a visit every evening around 7_pm_ to bring her food. Because she couldn't cook for herself in her condition. Further she kept giving instructions about the heater, the microwave, the alarm system and other stuff.

_Ring Ring_. Grandma was at the door. she was coming to check how Emily was doing.  
"Emily, darling, how are you? When I heard what happened I wanted to come over immediately!" Grandma said, worryingly. "I'm fine now Gran. Though I can't join the trip."  
"Oh honey I'll come over every day to bring you your diner." Gran was so caring she even would to stay home with Emily for a week if she had to. They all discoursed about the next week.  
In a few hours Emily would be alone in the house because her parents and her brother already left at midnight. But Emily was sure she was going to be okay. She had it all under control.

**CHAPTER4_**

Emily stayed up along with her parents who were about to leave. They all said goodbye to each other. Her mum quickly overviewed all the rules and instructions again and took off.

She was alone at last, but she didn't feel like staying up late because she was really tired from the medication. She brushed her teeth and hopped into bed with one leg out.

4_am_. Emily woke up of a groaning noise. She didn't want to open her eyes because she was too tired so she put her blanked over her head and tried to sleep again. She felt someone else's presence. Emily was lying on her back. She suddenly felt cold. Like her window was open. She opened her eyes and saw something. She didn't know what yet. Her focus still had to adjust to the figure. It was a male-shaped figure. Emily was wide awake now. She was scared to death. An abnormally tall man was standing on the end of her bed. The creature had long arms. She couldn't believe what she saw. Moving was impossible. She was too frightened. As time passed the shape slowly faded out. Emily was awake until the sun came up, still shivering.

11_am_. She finally came out of bed and directly called Math, her boyfriend.  
"Math you have to come over! Something really scary happened," she said on the phone. She was panicking. Math agreed and came over as soon as possible. Emily threw on some clothes, took her crutches and headed downstairs. She was glad that she was surrounded by light.

**CHAPTER5_**

"Frond door open," A female computer voice said. It was the security system. Her parents had it installed a few years ago when someone had broken in to their house and took everything. Since then, the house is fully equipped with an expensive security system. Every time a door opens Shelly, that's what they named the system, lets them know.  
"Math!" Emily was glad to see him. She fell directly into his arms. Emily already explained the incident about her foot to Mike on the phone the day before. "Wait. Why didn't you ring the bell?" Emily asked.  
"The door was unlocked so I thought I should just come in," Math responded as he hung up his coat. Emily remembered waving out her parents in the front yard as they left the night before. She could've forgotten to lock the door behind her. Though she clearly remembered she locked it. She didn't worry about it. All Emily could think of was how relieved she was to see her boyfriend.  
"So what's the matter babe?" Math asked. He was really worried because she sounded really scared on the phone. Emily explained everything. She described the figure and explained how she was so scared she couldn't move for 7 hours.  
"Maybe it's a demon. I recently saw "Paranormal Activity" and they said demons feed off fear. So you shouldn't be scared." He informed. "How can't I be scared? If you saw a man standing aside your bed, would you ask him how his day went?" Emily wondered if he even believed her. "Look," he said, "if you want I can stay over tomorrow night."  
"Why not tonight? I'm scared to death!" Emily started to panic again.  
"I promised to stay over at Rob's house after the party," Math said as he calmed her down. Emily remembered him talking about "the party of the year" and how he wouldn't want to miss it. "Okay I get it. But call me tonight, kay?" She desperately asked.  
"I will, I will just relax. Everything is gonna be okay." Math stayed over until 5_pm_. Then he left to the party. It was slowly getting dark and Emily started to be scared again.

**CHAPTER6_**

Night has fallen. Emily gazed out of the kitchen window while she was waiting for her grandmother to bring her supper. She noticed that not a single car has passed since her parents left. She hadn't even heard a dog barking. It was weird. Like someone wanted her alone. _Ring_ _ring._ Emily let her Grandmother in.  
"Hi Gran." She wanted to disguise the fear in her voice and tried to sound happy.  
"Hey honey, here's your dinner. I made you some meatballs with vegetables."  
"That's great Gran, thanks." Emily handed over the bowl and placed it on the kitchen table. "Is there something wrong, honey?" her gran asked her. She noticed that there was something not right. But she couldn't tell if it was fear or sadness. "No not at all. Say Gran, Do _you_ believe in ghosts?" Emily asked out of the blue.  
"I do. I believe your grandfather's ghost still wanders around the house." She whispered as she didn't want anyone to hear. "why do you ask?" "Just out of curiosity I guess." Emily unwrapped the meatballs and put them in the microwave. "Okay honey I'm going to let you have your dinner. Have fun." Grandma said as she lets herself out. "Door closed." Emily placed herself in front of the TV with her laptop on her lap as she waited for her dinner to warm up. _Ting._ Dinner was ready and she hopped to the microwave. She ate her dinner on the counter with her back to the front door, when she suddenly she heard a noise. It sounded like someone was breathing but it wasn't very clear. She put her cutlery down and tried to listen. As she tried to hear where the sound is coming from, a man in a tuxedo appeared behind her. He stood in the background, in the shadow of the wall which separated the kitchen from the living room near the front door. Emily, who was still trying to listen where the sound was coming from, had no clue. She slowly figured out the sound was coming from behind her. She turned her head around. The man was gone. the sound has stopped. She finished her meatballs in fear and put the plate in the dishwasher. Emily was afraid to go upstairs. She hadn't been up there since this morning. While she closed the dishwasher, her phone rang. It was Math.  
"Math Thank God!" Emily said as she picked up the phone. She heard the sound of loud music and people having fun in the background. He was already at the party. "Yeah are you okay?" Mike sounded a little bit drunk but Emily didn't bother. As long as she has them on the line. "Actually I'm really scared," she said. Math's voice gave her the courage to go upstairs.  
"Don't be. That's what the demon wants," Mike joked. Emily couldn't believe he was making fun of her. "Mike that's not funny," she noted. She was already lying in her bed now. With the lights on this time. When suddenly she heard a loud bang. "Wait, Mike, Hang on!" Emily stood up as she tried to listen again. There was a long silence. Emily looked out her window. There was nothing but a dead neighbourhood. There was no light in any of the houses. Which was abnormal since it was only 11_pm_. A second loud bang appeared. It sounded like it came from downstairs.  
"Front door open." "Back door open." Emily dropped the phone on the ground. She was panicking. "Shit!" She said to herself as she held her hands on her mouth. She tried not to scream. She quickly took the phone and hid under her bed. She was shivering so hard that she almost couldn't type in 9-1-1. A female voice immediately answered the phone.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"There's someone in my house. Please help me!" Emily whispered. She didn't want to make noise. "Okay calm down ma'am, what's your exact location?" The woman on the other line sounded rather calm. "25 Raymond Avenue…" She sobbed a bit and took a deep breath, "California." Emily waited for a response. "Hello?" she whispered, "Are you there?" There was no one on the other line anymore. She looked at the phone wire. It was cut.

Emily started to cry. As tears floated out of her eyes, a sense of anger started to build up. She took herself together and came from underneath the bed. She took her crutches and dared to open her bedroom door. She looked at the empty hallway. There was no one. She still heard a loud banging downstairs. After examining the hollow noise, she took a deep encouraging breath and went down.

**CHAPTER7_**

Emily made it downstairs. She immediately headed to the light switch and turned on the lights. She wanted to follow the banging sound but she was too scared. _C'mon Emily, It's probably nothing,_ she thought to herself. And she followed the noise. It came from the basement. _No fucking way, _she thought, _there's no way I'm going into that basement._  
Eventually there was no choice. She had to figure out where all the noise was coming from so she tried to convince herself. She took her time and slowly hopped to the basement door. She let one crutch lean against the wall and opened the door. As soon as she opened it, she immediately turned on the lights. The banging stopped. All she could hear were people trying to scream, but it sounded like something kept them from that. She went down the stairs which was hard for her because the stairs were very steep and small. She tried to convince herself that it was only a pigeon trying to escape out of the basement, but when she finally made it downstairs she couldn't believe what she saw; Her mum, her brother and Chris. All tightened to a chair. Their mouths were covered with duct tape. Blood was dripping from their heads. They all had a sign carved in their foreheads. A circle with an X through it. They cried when they saw Emily. Emily was so shocked she couldn't even speak. She busted out in to tears and ran to her mum to get the duct tape off her mouth, but she quickly noticed the tape was stapled to her head on both sides.  
"Mommy, this is gonna hurt a little. It'll all be okay soon." She tried to calm her mum down as she pulled out one staple and ripped the duct tape off her face. Her mum released a loud scream. Emily tried to shut her up.  
"Emily, I'm so glad to see you! We were here the whole time. We weren't even able to leave town." Her mum said as she cried. "Who did this to you?" Emily asked as tears flowed off her face.  
"A man." she shivered. "He had no face." As her mum finished her sentence, all the lights turned off. "He's coming," she said. "RUN."  
Emily quickly grabbed a metal pipe that she remembered laying on the ground. She hopped back upstairs. After tripping a couple of times she reached the last stair. She couldn't see anything because it was so dark. She saw no one so she took her chance and ran to the front door trying to be careful with her broken foot that still was still hurting. Emily tried to find her way with a bit of assistance from the moonlight shining through the windows. She almost attacked the door as she pushed the door handle several times, but the door was locked. Before she could enter the code to unlock it she heard the same breathing as she heard before. It was behind her. She slowly turned around. A few meters in front of her stood a tall man. He was wearing a tuxedo and had abnormal long arms, but that wasn't the oddest thing about the man. He had no eyes, no nose, no mouth,… he had no face. Though it was audible that he was clearly breathing. Emily couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that the tall bald-headed creature was real. It came closer. Emily quickly typed in the code that unlocked the front door. It opened and she ran outside as fast as she could. Not thinking of her broken foot, she fell on the ground. She was near the street where she couldn't get up so all she could do was crawl. When suddenly she felt that something grabbed both her legs. It weren't hands, but it felt like a thousand needles. The creature heavily pulled her back inside while she left several traces of blood from her fingers trying to hold on to the asphalt. The door slammed shut. Several loud screams were audible through the neighbourhood. But there was no one to hear it.

**CHAPTER8_**

The next morning birds were whistling, dogs were barking and streets have never been more crowded. It was a normal day again. Neighbours heading to work drove past the house. The sun was already shining early. The day continued as if nothing ever happened. It was 10_am_ and Gran stood in front of the door with a bowl of fresh made ravioli. She was early this time because she had to go a wedding that evening, so she already made the food the night before. As she stood there she didn't even notice the blood underneath her Prada pumps.  
_Ring ring_. She rang the doorbell several times but still no answer.  
"Emily, honey, can I come in?" she asked. Gran was a little worried. Luckily she had an extra key with her. She searched in her bag for the key and put it in the keyhole. She opened the door without knowing what she was about to see behind it.  
"Front door open."

The old lady's heart couldn't process what she saw. Her skin colour turned white. She was in shock. Her heart stopped beating and her body hit the ground. The bowl of ravioli broke into a thousand pieces. She tried to stand up but she couldn't breathe or move. It was fatal. Grandma Rose died of a heart attack.

The front door was still open so everyone could see Emily's dead body. Two cords tied to both her hands were attached to the ceiling causing her to hang in front of the door hole. But that was not the thing that gave Gran a heart attack. Emily's face was mis  
sing. It looked like it was ripped off along with her eyes. There was only the face of her skeleton, covered in blood, looking outside the door to the start of a promising sunny day.

At 04/08/2012 police found the two body's after a call from the neighbour who was just walking his dog. The rest of the family was never found. The security tapes were investigated, but the faceless creature was never seen on it. The tapes are now top secret and own by the government. Along with other similar material.


End file.
